The Tunnel Between Two Worlds
by Saflaska Kathode
Summary: This story is about Ivis and her friends discover a way to transport to Camp Half-Blood from Hogwarts and their adventures there. Hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Intro

**Hi, this is my first** fanfict **! Hope u enjoy it!**

* * *

Ivis opened her eyes as a blaze of morning sunlight shone through her window. Today is September 1st, she thought. It was the first day is of Year 2. Having a wizard and witch as parents, Ivis knew it was both lucky and tough. For example, using magic to cook, every meal can be unbelievably delicious. However, they might get lazy sometimes and make their child do their chores, well, this does happen in muggle families. So being in wizarding families is mostly a good thing. Sadly, Dad left she and her mother when she was a baby. She'd got no memory of her dad, so she never missed him. Although not having Dad with her, Ivis was always optimistic. She never cared about it. She felt even better and happier when she received the letter last year which invited her to study in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although she was not going to see Mother except in the holidays.

She sat up, dressed up in her school robes, and went into the living room. 'Good morning, Ivis! Here is your favourite tomato-cheese-egg-ham-sandwich with peanut butter,' Mother announced. Ivis ate her sandwich joyfully, thinking about school. When she'd finished eating, she packed her school stuff. Mother had bought everything for her last week in Diagon Alley. She still remembered buying a wand last year, when Mr. Ollivander, the shopkeeper, help her choose her wand.

'It is a unique wand,' he remarked. 'It's 12 ¼ inches, hazel wood, quite bendy flexibility, and most specially, its mysterious core. The wand is not made by myself, it just appeared in my shop eleven years ago. Despite producing wand is one skill under my belt, I couldn't find what type of core it is. I only know this wand is very unusual, or even, sacred.'

Now, having the precious wand in her pocket, she felt graceful to the magical world although she was not allowed to use magic outside school. She was, of course, excited. 'Ivis, we better set off as the train is leaving in one hour's time,' Mother said. So, they went to London Cross by taxi. London Cross hides a mysterious platform between the 9 and 10 platforms' barriers - 9 ¾ platform, where the train to Hogwarts would be waiting.

Soon they arrived in the station. Ivis, with her mother at her side, took a breath, gather her courage, and rushed through the barriers. Sure enough, the scarlet Hogwarts train is there. 'Five minutes until the trian depart!' someone shouted. Mother gave her the last goodbye kisses, promised that she will send letters with the owl at home, and Ivis get on board.

* * *

 **As an introducing chapter, this is short. But don't worry! I'll keep updating, especially on Saturdays!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The book

I'm happy to put Ivis into the Quidditch team! And Roger into the Architecture Club!

Chapter 1

As soon as Ivis got on the train, she felt a hand patting on her back, and saw her friends Roger and Selena behind her. Meeting her friends was one of the best moments Ivis had in her life. They choose a compartment and order their snacks. Then they sat down and chatted happily.

They talked about their homes and school life, and also subjects, spells, books, trips, etc. Selena was a first year this year, she was excited about the sorting.

Time passed quickly, and the train soon arrived at Hogsmeade. Everyone got on carriages that travelled to the school. As soon as they got into the entrance hall, Ivis went to the Gryffindor table with the fellow Gryffindors, while Roger went to the Hufflepuff table. After the huge appetizing feast (Ivis thought the food is even better than Mom's cookery), the sorting ceremony began.

'Amber, Christy!' Professor McGonagall announced. The sorting hat shouted, 'Hufflepuff!' Roger applauded loudly. 'Carrow, Rolex!' 'Slytherin!' _Looks evil,_ Ivis thought. 'Elisey, Selena!'

Ivis's heart beat fast, and she was sure her friend on the stool felt the same. 'Hmm… Interesting…' the hat murmured. Selena shot Ivis a nervous look. 'Gryffindor!' the hat shouted at last. Ivis applauded as loud as ever. She was so thrilled that her friend was in her house. _Brave hearts._ _Kind mind. Great souls._

She didn't remember much of the ceremony. Later she, Selena and other Gryffindors were brought to their dormitories by the prefects, and were, of course, given their timetables. As Ivis and Selena was in different years and their lessons are not the same, they decided to meet each other every day in the evening in the common room.

A week later, the two meet each other as usual. This time they took Roger to their common room too. They shared their houses' events. Ivis was really excited this day. When they finally took seats in the comfortable scarlet armchairs, Ivis burst out, 'You know what? I'm in the Gryffindor Quidditch team! They made me Seeker! Professor McGonagall said I am the second young Seeker in the century, next to the famous wizard Potter!' 'Congratulations!' Selena and Roger smiled. They were proud of their friend. How great was it to fly!

Roger, meanwhile, told the girls about his Architecture Club, where students learnt and studied architecture. The friends also did their homework together. Ivis and Roger helped Selena with her homework too. After that, Ivis and Roger went to the library, while Selena went to her Astronomy Club.

Ivis broke the silence. 'Roger, what books would you like to find? I can help you.' 'I still haven't decided yet. I want to be a special one, and I would like to amuse Professor Louis. What do you think?' 'What about a project about the structure of… a tunnel - a _magical_ tunnel, I mean. Like hidden tunnels?'

'That would be great, but the problem is, we've got to go to the place and study it, and how are we supposed to find it?' Ivis silently pointed to the bookshelves, and they started searching.

' _Secret Structures – by William McOrian…_ Maybe this would be useful?' said Ivis. She pulled the huge book from the shelves and carefully placed it on a table. Roger came and have a good look. 'Wow! It even has 3D pictures!' Roger exclaimed as he and Ivis opened the book. 'So, tunnels… Page 397 for hidden tunnels,' Roger muttered as he ran his fingers through the pages and the pictures.

' _Hidden tunnels are very mysterious structures. They are a type of advanced magic which always change themselves. This kind of tunnel varies in sizes, shapes and spaces. For example, there was once a very ancient tunnel in Europe and it could never be seen clearly. Researchers from different wizarding communities had tried to find it, but it kept changing its destination from one second to another. Wizards and witches believed that the tunnel is used for transportation. A century later, in about the 1890s, the tunnel was said to_ _be firmly set rigidly between Scotland and somewhere else in America, although the spaces are not confirmed and no one could see it properly. Architects said that whoever the builders are must have increase security since the tunnel was fixed…'_

'The library is about to close,' Ivis reminded her friend. And so they borrowed the book and took it to their common room for further reading.

When Selena, who had just returned from the Astronomy Club, saw the article, she shouted abruptly, 'Roger… that's SCOTLAND! Do you think it could be in Hogwarts? If you can find it, you can solve the century's mystery and of course Professor Louis would be proud of you…'

'Selena,' Roger interrupted. 'That is impossible.' Ivis nodded her head in agreement. Selena didn't argue anymore, but she didn't seemed to have leave the matter yet.

Hope you find this not a bad chapter!


	3. Chapter 2 - The tunnel

Hi there! Where is Selena, anyway?

Chapter 2

Ivis woke up the next day and found Selena not in her bed. _Why would she get up so early for breakfast?_ She thought. _I should go and find her._

However, Ivis did not see Selena in the hall. Luckily Roger was there so she told him about Selena missing. 'She must be finding a teacher,' Roger suggested. 'I hope you are correct,' Ivis sighed.

Ten anxious minutes later, Selena finally returned. The friends felt relieved, 'Where have you been?' 'Hagrid's, of course,' Selena replied. She was not good in Care for Magical Creatures. 'Hagrid asked me to go to his hut every morning so that he can help me with the creatures.' 'Just remember to bring a coat, okay?' Ivis reminded her. 'Or you can summon it. The _Accio_ spell will be taught in Year 3, but me and Ivis can already do it. Maybe you can try!' Roger said. He and Ivis then taught Selena the spell, and soon she was able to summon things.

Later, after finishing breakfast, they both went to their lessons. For Ivis, it was Charms with Hufflepuff so she was going to be able to work with Roger in class.

It was December. As usual, Selena went to Hagrid's in the morning. 'This is the last time I have to go to Hagrid's hut for extra lessons,' Selena said cheerfully. 'He said I am quite good at the subject now and can communicate with some creatures with no problem.'

In the morning Ivis and Roger met at the hall. This time, however, they did not see Selena after an hour. 'Maybe Hagrid is giving her a test,' said Roger, trying to be positive. 'I am just thinking, what would happen if she is in the Forbidden Forest, and meets dangerous creatures like…' She couldn't finish. Roger had the feeling she want to say _Dementors,_ but she didn't.

The Gryffindor prefect, Dennis Geogia, alarmed of the word _Forbidden Forest_ , came and asked, 'What happened?' 'Selena Elisey is missing. She told us she went to Hagrid's for lessons, but she still hasn't return,' Ivis said. 'I grant you permission to find her, but remember, no matter what, never get into the forest. And you are…?' 'Roger McTide from Hufflepuff. May I also accompany Ivis, because Selena is my friend too?' 'Sure. Be careful. I'll tell the headmistress immediately.' She started towards the headmistress table. Professor McGonagall looked as worried as ever and took out something. Dennis returned and gave the two each a bracelet. 'Professor said these will keep you safe. She reminded you not to mix them up. Remember this line as Professor said, _Beyond the light is where the bronze leaf rise as the gift and guide._ ' she said. Then Ivis and Roger set off.

It was, of course, snowing. They knocked on Hagrid's hut. 'Who es here se early?' They heard Hagrid yelling from inside. 'Ivis Eftychia,' Ivis said. 'And Roger McTide!' Roger continued.

Hagrid opened the door. 'Why are yeh here?' he asked. 'We came to look for Selena,' Ivis said to the half-giant. 'Who? Yeh mean Selena Elisey, the Gryffindor girl? Nah, why can she be here?'

Ivis and Roger exchanged dark looks. 'You mean you have not seen her these mornings? You didn't give her lessons?' Roger asked. 'What lessons? She didn't need extra lessons. She es fairly good en the subject,' Hagrid said, confused. 'Did you see her this morning?' Ivis asked, trembling. 'I think I saw a girl walking towards that direction,' Hagrid pointed at the Forbidden Forest. 'Did she go _into_ the forest?' 'Sorry, I'm not sure, but Selena is a good and obedient girl, I guess she was just jogging and enjoying the weather.' said Hagrid disappointedly. 'Thanks,' said Ivis, voice half-disappeared. Without another word, the two left.

'Selena hates coldness, doesn't she?' Roger whispered. 'She can't be enjoying.' Ivis nodded. 'Should we tell the headmistress, or go finding her right now?' 'I think the faster we are to find Selena, the less danger she can be in,' Roger decided. And the both ran into the Forbidden Forest.

Roger touched the bracelet on his wrist. There was a black pearl which occasionally turned red (which was not normal). The rest are marbles. Ivis's, however, were made of stones that hve the same shape on it – a leaf. The stones shone like a mirror in the daylight.

As they walked through trees and trees, they realized footprints. They figured out they must be Selena's, because if others walked in the snow earlier their footprint would be entirely covered by snow. They follow the footprints, unaware of the trees.

Their heart beat fast as they went deeper and deeper into the woods. It seemed endless. _Or maybe it is endless,_ Ivis thought. _Who knows?_

Then there was a clearing. The footprints stopped abruptly. 'She must be somewhere inside the snow,' Ivis decided, trembling with cold and fear. Roger hesitated and said, 'Let's start digging.' They both dig the soft snow with bare hands. Despite the coldness, they thought of their friend. 'Selena,' Ivis and Roger chanted in unison. 'Selena. Selena. Selena.' The words made them feel stronger and continued their work.

Suddenly, the snow dissolved. Out came an entrance – an entrance of a _tunnel._ First Ivis and Roger both stared at the rocky and misty hole. Then Ivis said, 'It's the tunnel. The tunnel in Scotland. The one in the book – the ancient and mysterious tunnel.' The tunnel sat before the two. Selena must be exploring. No wonder why she stayed the morning here,' Roger said. 'But how can she know how to return?' Ivis pointed out. 'We asked her later, okay?' Roger said. The two held hands. 'On the count of three, step into the tunnel! One, two, three!'

Where do you think the tunnel can lead to? Leave you comments in the reviews!


End file.
